To You, From Me
by Yugi16dm
Summary: The English teacher assigns a project where the students have to present in front of the class. Joey can only think of one thing- or person- as his subject. Now it's time to put it into writing. SxJ ONESHOT!


Hello! This is just a random fic I wrote when I was bored. I just found it and thought I should upload it for everyone's enjoyment. I just think it's very sweet.

Joey: do you ever stop yackin?

Me: hey! I deserve some time to be myself after spending all this time writing a story that only interests about 50% of the fan-base

Joey: ...sorry

Seto: what 50% fan-base?

Me: Kaiba you gotta get over yourself, only a handful of people like you paired up with Joey.

Joey: huh? There are stories where Seto is paired up with someone other than me? *faints*

Me: *sigh* you guys don't know how much I love you

Seto: o.o

Well on with it...

**To You, From Me**

Joey was completely bored sitting there in class while the teacher droned on about who knows what. He just wanted his school days to be over with. He sat there, resting his head in his right hand. To distract him, he pulled out of piece of paper to write or doodle on—whichever he started doing first. He glanced over at Seto Kaiba, who was seated to his right. He couldn't quite lift his gaze as he watched the brunet read his book calmly.

It seemed Kaiba could sense someone staring at him because he shifted his gaze in his direction, startling the blond and making him quickly pretend to be staring intently at his blank sheet of paper. After he felt that Kaiba was no longer investigating who it was that was staring, the blond once again found himself watching him and even—dare I say it—studying him. And yes, he was well aware of his impending crush on the brunet as well.

The teacher had finished her lecture and had just now assigned a writing prompt. They had to write a poem that they were to present in class the next day. Needless to say, everyone was upset.

The next day in class, everyone was chattering excitedly about their poems. As the teacher took attendance and calmed the class down, she called students to present. She went in no particular order. Not long after they'd started, it was Joey's turn to read his in front of the class. He stood up and trudged to the front.

He couldn't help it; his eyes automatically went to Seto Kaiba as he began to read aloud.

"_I have been thinking of you,  
And the way you make me feel.  
I'm getting scared now  
Cause these feelings feel so real,  
I've always felt it,  
But it's never been this strong  
I cannot fall now  
I've got to hold on.  
When my eyes are on you  
It's so hard to look away.  
When its time to leave you  
I so badly want to stay.  
I want to tell you  
What's running through my head  
But for now I'll just keep it to myself instead,  
Cause I want nothing to jeopardize  
The lives we've created to this day,  
And I don't want to be left  
Heartbroken and in dismay.  
I want you to know how I feel,  
And that I mean it, sometimes  
I just want to scream it, its real.  
These words have been bottled up inside  
They explain the feelings I hide  
And the failed times I've tried.  
I don't know how much longer I will keep this in,  
Thinking of ways,  
Don't know where to begin.  
Deeply confused,  
Don't know what to do,  
I'll just leave it be, wait and see,  
It will happen if it's meant to be.  
I constantly have your attention,  
But I really want your heart  
This is tearing me apart;  
I don't know what to do  
I just want to be with you,  
Make you happy and make you smile.  
Though times I cant see you for a while,  
Its only cause my heart's desires can't be filled.  
When all I want is you here with me,  
I want to show you what this could be;  
I don't want to tell you  
I want you to just open up your eyes and see.  
I want you to feel it,  
The feelings that I feel,  
I really want to show them,  
These feelings are so real.  
But I can't show you,  
I probably never will because  
I want to walk, but your standing still.  
These are the feelings inside of me,  
That are locked away  
Waiting to be free,  
Drowning my heart in misery._"

His face lightened up as the class applauded him. He didn't see it, but Kaiba had had a stunned expression on his face. He was utterly confused because throughout the entire reading, Joey had been staring at him, as if the poem was meant for him.

Joey reached his seat and the teacher called more students. Yugi was then called. He made it to the front and read his quickly.

"_Should you ever feel alone  
or finding times hard to bare  
You can still count on me  
Know I shall always be there_"

You shall be in my thoughts  
If you are hurting, I feel it too  
It is my friendship and sincerity  
I shall forever share with you

There each step of the way  
On my support you can depend  
I will listen if you need me  
With love your forever friend.

Joey led the applause, following it with some rather loud cheers. This caused the younger boy to blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Aww, shucks." He said as he sat down behind his blond friend.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Of course Yugi's poem would be something to do with friendship. It was so predictable. Barely able to criticize Yugi's poem any further, the teacher called him up and he suddenly felt very nervous. He was starting to question the poem he wrote as he made his way to the front of the class.

Masking his nervousness, he began to read his poem, the entire classroom's attention on him.

"_I can't believe how long it's taken,  
Or how we got here.  
I've loved you since forever,  
Yet only for a year._

_I want our lips to touch,  
And our hands to hold.  
I want to feel your body,  
Comfort me when I am cold._"

I want to kiss in public,  
And not to be afraid.  
I want to live together,  
In a home that we have made.

In the morning when we wake,  
I want to see you smile.  
Tell me that you love me,  
And that it's all worth while.

I don't want empty words,  
Or you to tell me lies.  
I might not seem vulnerable,  
But deep down I am, surprise.

The only dream I wish,  
Is that someday it shall come true.  
That you will love me,  
As much as I love you.

He received a standing ovation. Yet his face remained expressionless. After the applause had subsided some, he started to get questioned by some of his fellow classmates.

"Do you really mean what you said? Or was it just for the poem?"  
"Who is this person you are talking about?"  
"Does that mean you like someone, Kaiba?"

The questions were nonstop. Yugi and Joey were the only two not trying to get answers out of the brunet.

"That poem was really good, wouldn't you say?" Yugi asked Joey. He received a half-hearted shrug. Joey was simply staring at the crowd of students surrounding the brunet.

He was glad the class was almost over because he wasn't sure he could take another minute of Mr. Poetry. The teacher was the one who broke up the commotion, suggesting Kaiba needed his space. Both the brunet and the blond were grateful for their teacher's action.

"Well, thank you Mr. Kaiba. That was a very good poem. Along with Mr. Wheeler. Yours was beautiful as well. Both of you should receive another round of applause." And the teacher led a round of applause.

Joey felt the teacher was exaggerating a bit. Though, he had to admit, Kaiba's poem was quite... revealing. And the way he read it felt... sincere. He even noticed that Kaiba had glanced at him a couple of times... at certain times in the poem. For instance, at the end of it, at 'that you will love me as much as I love you', he had been staring straight at him.

It was almost as if there was something behind the words of the poem. Like he was actually asking him this. Although Joey pretended not to care, he really wanted to find out.

When class was finally over, he raced after the brunet, who simply wanted to get away from that classroom.

"Kaiba hold up!" He yelled, still speeding to catch up. The brunet heard him and turned around with impatience.  
"What do you want?" He said, annoyed.  
"I...I wanted to ask you abou—"

"I know what you want to ask me about," Kaiba interrupted, "and the answer is 'no'. I was not trying to confess to anyone in the class!" He turned around and walked away quickly. Joey was left dumbfounded. It wasn't a very convincing response, and that wasn't even what he was going to ask. He trudged behind the brunet, still intending to get his answer.

He followed him all the way to his locker. He was actually surprised the brunet didn't notice him. When he stopped, the blond kept on walking like he wasn't ever following him. He walked toward no particular destination.

But before he could completely pass him, he felt someone grab his arm and drag him backward. "Listen," Kaiba whispered, "meet me in ten minutes on the roof. Don't tell anyone." He added. Joey could only nod as Kaiba let him go.

Ten minutes passed and he found himself climbing a set of steps that led to the roof of the school. He could see the sky as he looked up. When he reached the last step, he saw the brunet standing there, with his back toward him, looking down on the campus. "What made you write that poem?" He suddenly said, addressing the newcomer.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Joey responded. The brunet turned to face him.  
"Your entire poem was about how you felt toward someone but didn't dare tell them. Who was it for? What made you write it? And more specifically, why were you staring at me the entire time you read it?"

Joey didn't know how to answer. He was afraid of relaying the truth, but he didn't want to lie to him either. That was what Kaiba asked for in his poem. Not to be lied to.

"The poem was meant for someone I've liked for quite some time. I wrote it because I didn't know how to tell them and I feared how they'd react." He said as he approached the taller man. "I don't know why I was staring at you the entire time. My eyes simply drifted to you and I couldn't take them away; believe me, I tried to. I just couldn't."

"Didn't you say something like that in your poem?" He asked. No response. "This person," continued Kaiba, "were they present while you were reading?" He received no answer again. The blond simply stared down at his feet. The brunet decided to slightly change the subject.

"I lied." He said abruptly. Joey looked up at him in confusion.

"What? What do you mean? What'd you lie about?"

"I lied about my poem. I actually _was_ trying to confess my love for someone. You may not have noticed it, but it's not very easy for me to express myself. And when I do, I deny it quickly." Kaiba supplied.

Joey nodded in understanding as he said, "So that you can't get hurt. You're afraid of getting hurt."

Uncharacteristically, Kaiba nodded shyly. "The poem I wrote was meant for..."

Joey held his breath, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"...it was meant for... for... you." Joey's eyes widened, as Kaiba's shot closed in anticipation.

"F-For me?" He echoed. "Y-You are in l-love with m-me?"

Kaiba slowly opened his eyes, wanting to see Joey's reaction. Joey's face represented nothing other than surprise. Then he saw Joey's expression falter to sadness as he made to say something.

"M-My poem... the reason I was s-staring at you while I was reading my poem was because it was directed a-at... you. My poem expressed e-everything I feel." He added. He suddenly felt himself pulled closer to the brunet.

"So what are you saying, Joey?" Kaiba whispered softly in his ear. Joey let his head rest against Kaiba's body as he answered,

"It means... I l-love you too."

No one could've anticipated what happened next, for it would have been deemed unlikely because the two were known enemies. Kaiba had lifted Joey's chin up towards his own face, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Joey could only wrap his arms around the brunet's neck as he deepened the kiss by responding back.

It was pure bliss and the two of them loved it. It was then that their love blossomed into so much more than a high school crush.

* * *

That's it! I hope you liked it! I think it's adorable. I kinda got the idea from the very first fanfic I read on here. I can still remember the name of it and you should check it out. It's called 'Love is Weird', written by SetoJouFan. You should check it out. Didn't I just say that? Well then you really should check it out then! Lol. On the other hand, please review. Praise, flames, constructive criticism, and comments are all accepted.

Don't be shy,

Review and say hi!

I promise that I

Will send a reply.

:)

Goodbye!


End file.
